


Birthday Dinner

by thelatewriter



Series: Jughead x Reader fics [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatewriter/pseuds/thelatewriter
Summary: Jughead asks Fred if he can invite his secret girlfriend to the Birthday Dinner





	Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from my tumblr ~
> 
> Prompt: I had an idea. Could you do Jughead x Reader where it’s jugs birthday and he wants to invite her over for dinner but he lives with Archie and Fred so he’s embarrassed and goes and asks for Fred’s permission if he can have his girlfriend over for his birthday and fill in the rest idk if I made this clear enough!

It was Jug’s birthday on Friday.

You wanted to do something with him but he told you that Archie and his dad were going to throw him a dinner party/barbeque. He felt bad but you assured him that you two could do something before or after his birthday. You two have been secretly dating for the past three months so obviously you weren’t expecting to go. Especially since you lived on the other side of town and went to a different school. What you didn’t plan for was Jug to ask Fred Andrews if you could come.

~

“Hey Mr. Andrews… Can I talk to to you?” Jug sits down next to the man who’s housed him for almost half of the year.

“Always, Jughead. Whats up?” Fred pauses his movie and turns to the nervous boy.

“Well… It’s about the dinner party. There’s someone I want to invite but no one knows them and i don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable or make them feel unwelcomed…” He fixes his beanie. His eyes not meeting Fred’s.

“Jughead. It’s your birthday. Don’t worry about the others. Who is it that you want to invite? I can add some food to the list.” Fred shrugs.

Jug mutters something but he doesn’t catch it. The boy’s face bright red.

“Jug?” Fred looks slightly concerned.

“My Girlfriend. But No one else knows about her. Not even Archie.” He repeats a bit louder.

“A Girl? I don’t mind. What’s her name?” Fred pats Jug’s shoulder and the boy relaxes a bit.

“(Y/n). We met at one of the football games against Southside. She goes there.”

Fred grins at him. “Well I can’t wait to meet the girl who finally caught Jughead Jones’ attention."

~

It was the day of the party and to say you were nervous was an understatement.

These people were Jug’s best friends. People he cared for.

You had to make a good impression but you were terrified they would judge you for going to SouthSide.

SouthSide High made a bad name for itself with how hellish the students were. The students have been to jail or done horrible things. It was hell there everyday.

You were one of the tame students, who stayed away from most things. Hopefully Jug’s friends would give you a chance.

Pulling on your signature leather jacket, you grin when you see your boyfriend standing in your doorway.

“How do I look?” You twirl to show off your burgundy dress.

His eyes travel over your figure and he smirks. “Hideous.”

You laugh. “Thanks. You’re such a great boyfriend.” You grab your purse and turn to him.

He walks over, kissing your temple. “I’m kidding. You look gorgeous. Even though it’s just a dinner party.”

“I must always look my best, Jones.” You wink as he shakes his head. “Come on, Birthday boy.”

~

"Where’s Juggie?” Betty asks as Kevin and Her enter the Andrews House.

“Dad wouldn’t tell us.” Archie shrugs, walking towards Ronnie on the couch.

“Yeah, He said he was picking up another guest. Mr. Andrews was excited about it.” V glances outside. “No. Oh my actual god.”

“What?”

Jug opens the door and guides you in. “I’m back!” He yells.

“Jug! You must be (Y/n).” Mr. Andrews makes it your way and shakes your hand.

“Yep!” You blush a little and cling onto your boyfriend’s arm.

“Okay, Who’s this?” The gorgeous ravenette crosses her arm as she looks you up and down.

Jug pulls you forward so everyone in the room could see you. “Everyone, this is (Y/n), My Girlfriend of 3 months.”

Silence fills the air as everyone processes what he just said.

“How come you look familiar? You don’t go to Riverdale.” Betty asks as she gets comfortable against Veronica.

“No. I go to Southside. You probably see me at those games as I take the photos for the newspaper.” Your fingers tighten slightly around Jug’s arm. He kisses your forehead as Betty widens her eyes.

“Newspaper? What else do you do?”

~

A few hours in and the whole group had their fare of questions.

Kevin asked about your outfit and what it was like to go to Southside. You told him it was like walking through hell filled with idiots. Earning laughs from everyone.

Veronica wanted to know what the craziest thing you had ever done was. You shrugged and told them about the time you painted the side of the school because someone wrote a slut shaming wall and put your best friend at the top. You got suspended for three days but it was totally worth it.

Betty asked about the Newspaper and all the other activities you did. You laughed and told her that surprisingly a lot of the students loved the paper. You also confessed to being in the very sparse music department.

After you said that, Archie hounded you with questions about your music and talents.

By the end of the night, everyone fell in love with you.

~

It was around 10pm when they decide to put a movie in.

Everyone grabbed blankets and curled up with each other.

Veronica and Betty curled up with Kevin on the couch. Archie stretched out on one of the recliners. Mr. Andrews and Mrs. Lodge sat on one of the loveseats.

Jug had claimed the other recliner and pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you.

“I’m glad you came tonight.” He whispers in your eyes half way through the movie.

“Anything for you, Birthday boy.” You kiss his cheek, making the girls squeal as he sends you a smirk.

“Anything?”

**Author's Note:**

> Request things on my tumblr: 
> 
> www.marjorie-red.tumblr.com


End file.
